Участник:IDDQD/Черновик
Сюда буду складывать . Код мв перки Blue: *Double time: Утроенная длительность Супер спринта и полное его восстановление при убийствах *E.O.D.: Получать меньше урона от не "киллстричной взрывов" и огня. Взлом вражеских мин Клеймор, Проксимити мин и с4. *Мародёр: б/к. *Следопыт: враги оставляют следы на земле. Движение пригнувшись быстрее на 30%. *Tune Up: повышает заряд полевых апгрейдов на 50% Red: *Призрак: *Hardline: киллстрики требуют на 1 меньше убийство *Цепочка убийств: killstreak earned in your current life earn kill credit for other killstreaks *Overkill: Нести два основных оружия *Restock: Возвращает снаряжение каждые 30 секунд Голд: *Amped: Быстрая смена оружия и перезарядка гранатомётов *Battle Hardened: Снижает эффект от вражеских ослепительных, оглушающих и ЭМИ гранат. *Хладнокровный: Невидимость для техники ИИ, тепловизоров. Иммунитет к помечающей гранате *High alert: Показывает жёлтый импульс, когда враг смотрит на вас, вне вашего поля зрения *Shrapnel: Возрождение с дополнительным летальным снаряжением. Взрывчатка замедляет регенерацию здоровья у врага. *Spotter: Подсвечивается вражеское снаряжение, полевые укрепления и киллстрики сквозь стены. Вы можете пометить их для союзников, целясь в них через прицел. стрики *3: Персональный радар *4: Неизвестный квадрокоптер - я хз *4: БПЛА — включает мини-карту для союзников и подсвечивает на ней врагов. *4: Ящик снабжения — Вызов случайной киллстрики до вашей локации *5: Cluster Strike — Сигнал для удара несколькими ракетами по отмеченной позиции *5: Cruise missile — аналог ракеты Предейтор *5: Precision Airstrike — вызов двух самолётов для авиаудара *7: Wheelson — управляемый робот с мощной турелью *7: Infantry Assault Vehicle — пехотная легкая бронированная техника с главным орудием и пулеметом калибра .50 на броне. *8: Спецгруз — вызов нескольких посылок *8: VTOL Jet — аналог Харриера *10: Верт. пулемет — управление боевым вертолётом с пулемётом и ракетами воздух-земля. *10: White Phosphorus — Накройте поле битвы белым горящим дымом, который дезориентируют противника, и сожгите все, что бродит слишком близко. *11: Support Helo — вызов тяжелого боевого вертолёта со спаренной турелью, который будет патрулировать по карте. *12: AC-130 — тяжёлый боевой самолёт с тремя типами вооружения *12: Улучшенный БПЛА — орбитальный БПЛА, показывающий направление противника на мини-карте *15: Джаггернаут — вызовите ящик снабжения со снаряжением Джаггернаута Режимы игры Командный бой, Штаб, Наземная война, Превосходство thumb|link=TAK-5 неопознанное Оружие: Oden 40+80. дигло -70-60хп, 725 - вертикалка. мп7 урон вблизи 22. Оружейные перки: Ловкость рук, FMJ, Stance Training (лучшая точность при стрельбе с упора), Mo' Money (больше опыта за хэдшоты), frangible (Bullets cause target healing to be briefly delayed) , очередь, ?, ?, Presence of Mind (бесконечная задержка дыхания) Grazna Raid в РФ, поблизости Венская — офигенный РФ город, в котором вместо шиномонтажа написано TIRES. Имеет своё колесо обозрения. Плакат "Ваш двигатель буду благодарен вам" Хрень (р) Статьи по код2: [[:Категория:Call of Duty 2|'' }}]] Стабы: [[:Категория:Call of Duty Wiki:Очень короткие статьи| + }}]] Статьи по код2: [[:Категория:Call of Duty 2| + + + + + + + + + + }}]] Глубина: / )*(( - )/ )*(1-( / ))}} round 0 }} шлак орс 4 S7UP - Cold War center|700px 1101 Аварийный рубильник: Вы убили противника, применявшего ядерный реактор. КАК НА ЛАДОНИ: Вы разрушили заграждение противника. (+100) ЧИСТОЕ ЗОЛОТО: Вы быстро убили 2 или более противников во время действия "золотых пуль" (+100) БАБАХ! Вы убили противника с помощью машинки RC-XD. (+25) АНГЕЛ-ХРАНИТЕЛЬ Вы реанимировали тяжелораненого союзника. (+250) ЗАЧИСТКА: Вы быстро собрали 3 жетона в режиме "Убийство подтверждено" (+100) Хэллсторм +25 Call of Duty Black Ops 4 Награда Аварийный рубильник.png Call of Duty Black Ops 4 Награда Ангел-хранитель.png Call of Duty Black Ops 4 Награда Бабах.png Call of Duty Black Ops 4 Награда Зачистка.png Call of Duty Black Ops 4 Награда Как на ладони.png Call of Duty Black Ops 4 Награда Смертоносный град.png Call of Duty Black Ops 4 Награда Чистое золото.png 1011 Патры - 45 сек direct hit ep - 15 dmg sensor 20 hp Гравиудар от Руина бьёт на 8,5 метров. ЛЕДОРУБ Мощное устройство для взлома. Нейтрализует врагов и забирает или уничтожает их снаряжение Генератор ЭМИ-помех ЭМИ-граната, мешающая работе снаряжения и интерфейса у противников. Перки в зомби *Скачок во времени *Коктейль "Реаниматор" *Чувство смерти *Коктейль выносливости *Электрозалп *Последнее желание *Несокрушимая твердыня *Победоносная черепаха *Охота за головами *Бандит с патронташем *Вдовьи слезы *Пинок мула *Скользящий *Секретный ингредиент Эссекс-07 (заряжается кстати пачкой патронов обоймой я не помню) Робот сопровождён +300 очков. Награда "Доставлено". В межраундовых схватках нельзя сразу вызывать летальные скорстрики типа вертолёта, будет стоять кулдаун на 5 секунд, зато вызов БПЛА не ограничен. В режиме контроль последний убитый может быть любым игроком, что нелогично, ведь в бою останется ещё пятеро. Вудс считает, что Руин похож на сержанта. Крупнокалиберные пули из обеднённого урана у аннигилятора. Противников относит убойной силой от ревыча. Странно, что девочку не сносит назад. И руки не ломает. <добавлено спустя 5 минут> Впрочем ладно. "Ты готова стать вышибалой?"- спросили девочку, дали ей ларчик, внутри которого оказался аннигилятор, нож и бионическая рука. Даже если зашёл хоть на 1 мс раньше до захвата зоны в "Контроле", то всегда получишь 50 очков за частичный захват. *Игрок всегда получает +50 ОО за частичный захват, не важно сколько времени он провёл внутри зоны. *Игрок всегда получает фиксированное количество очков за частичный захват зоны, не смотря на проведённое в ней время. Камуфляж Интендант Зыбучие пески Клепка Спектр, В.2 Тактический р**** Психоделика Граффити Расплав Волокна Пиксельный о*** Матрица из то*** Соты Золотой Дракон Колосс Чаепитие Хиппи Звёздная ночь Джем Линии Брызги краски Царапины Слизь Смерть Бабах! Ба-бах! Паф! Вот это да! Бз-з-з! Не боюсь Первая ровь Хитрый лис Орлиный глаз Звериные инстинкты Р-р-р! Сумерки Приманка для *** Закон джунглей Хищные птицы Снежки Прилипло! Двойная цепь Неверный шаг Кошмарный ед*** Грубая сила 5** Птичьи мозги Концессии Лайм Геометрия Ослепление Не указано Прилетайте на**** Насквозь Уоррент-офицер*** Звери войны Зверь Бомба Хладнокровны*** Загробная жизнь Рудники на ас*** Антизомби Свечение Рекорд Кость Из темноты Загробный игр*** Тревога Скала Металлолом Короткое замыкание Кира? Ты здесь*** Космос Почти как ниндя*** Чучело Радуга Отрыв Тухлая рыба Микшер Стерео Поп Обратная пере***(мотка) Уравнитель Аргентина Австралия Бразилия /*да вы угораете*/ Канада Колумбия Франция Германия Ирландия Италия Япония Мексика Нидерланды Португалия Россия Испания Швеция Великобритания США Проныра Громоотвод Райли, фас! Продолжение Отметка целей Светский мерт* Мечты живут в*** Вечеринка!!! Звёзды и полосы ИИ Сетка Джунгли Лесной Тяжёлый мета*** Серебро Клан Оперативный **** Операция "Чер*** Тесак 1992 В пучину Красно-синяя Триада Вы обнаружены Черепа Пули Граффити II Зверь Сердечки Печатеная плат* Световая волна Импульс Пламя Бекон Вирус Плазма Полутон Подзарядка Янтарь м2 оружие для нубов без скриптов? урон чистая копия м1а1, скорострельность на том же уровне, однако чуточку меньше. перезарядка тоже копия м1а1. диапазон — копия. заметное расхождение двух пушек: отдача. Питч: 45 - 50. Йоу: -55 - 30. Минимальная величина 30. Центер спид 1250. у м1а1 питч -25 - 50, а йоу -45 - 30. центерсапид 1500. 3-4 хитовка, а на хк: 1. Таймтукилл: 0,272 - 0,408. Для м1 на 0,01 быстрее. тип 5 х1 |магазин = |старт =10+30 15+52 (магазин) |патроны =10+60 15+97 (магазин) |разблокируется = |цена = |перезарядка =Тактическая: 2,23 сек Пустой: 3,0 сек Реальная: 1,7 сек |рейздроп = |прицеливание =233мс |спринтаут =233мс |темп =250 в/м 266 в/м (скорость) |диапазон =25,4 - 50,8 м |отдача = |идле свау = |мобильность =Обычная: 95% В прицеливании: 40 |пробиваемость =Средняя |режим огня =полуавтомат |альт.огонь = |калибр = |страна = |используется = |консоль =type5_mp |pickup = |killicon = |invicon = |звук = |video = |vidcaption = }} Визуально — копия м1 гаранд, но на деле есть отличия. Самая медленная винтовка, на уровне СВТ-40. Боезапас порядочный, но игроку надо ещё успеть израсходовать все патроны. Забавно, но такие случаи были даже для такого низкоскорострельного говна. Время прицеливания не укладывается в рамки среднего/общего/худшего/лучшего, просто уникальное значение в 233 мс. Значение перезарядки такое же как и у м1а1, м2 и СВТ-40. Фактически, близко к среднему значению, однако американский образец будет гораздо быстрее. Множитель урона в голову отсутствует, что выделяет тип 5 среди многих образцов вооружения. Сделано ради баланса, чтобы винтовка не была двуххитовкой на любое расстояние. Отдача: (вообще какая-то не нормальная) Питч 10 - 50. Йоу: -45 - 30. Минимальная величина 30, центерспид 1500. Пуль: 2-3 для убийства, на хк 1. ТТК: 0,240 - 0,480. Для двуххитовки, это нормально, а вот вдаль оружие имеет самое слабое значение по времени. В принципе на уровне СВТ-40. //капец он медленный, м1 гаранд этот // рескин СВТ40, полюбе. Type 5 pre-release WWII.png|Предрелизная модель Тип 5 тип 38 АРИСАКА АГА х2 Шея х2 Грудь, руки х1,5 |магазин =5 7 |старт =5+25 7+37 |патроны =5+35 7+52 |разблокируется = |цена = |перезарядка =Тактическая: 3,4 сек Пустой: 4,5 сек Реальная: 2,5 сек |рейздроп = |прицеливание =350мс |спринтаут =340мс |темп =51 в/м 55 в/м (скорость) |диапазон = |отдача = |идле свау = |мобильность = |пробиваемость =Высокая |режим огня =Продольно-скользящий затвор |альт.огонь = |калибр = |страна = |используется = |консоль =arisaka_mp |pickup = |killicon = |invicon = |звук = |video = |vidcaption = }} Лучшее время прицеливания. Релоад такой же как и у кар98к. Множители хуже, как у Ли-Энфилда. Отдача = кар98к Средний ТТК для винтовок: 238,5 — 389,3 ПП : 220 — 408,3 Несмотря на то, что оружие называется ''Type 38, на оптике можно разглядеть надпись "九九式小銃", что означает "Type 99" Прочая хрень по вв2 В режиме инфектид можно запустить в2 рокет У всех снайперок есть аимассист в прицеливании и при задержке дыхания. Резистанс имеет бонус: смена оружия сокращена на 30% Джефферсон при подборе ППШ говорит "Убийца краутов" Перк шпионаж показывает врага на радаре на 6 секунд. Ханкер снижает урон от эксплозивки на 80%. Нельзя стакать с арморед. Скопед снижает СКОРОСТЬ айдлсвея. Не стакается с баллистик калибрейшн. ove speed scale GPMG 0.925. firing SPREAD scale 0.45. adsmovespeedscale 0.95. adsFiringSpeedScale 0.25. FOV=45. centerspeed 1600. dmg 30 - 24 21:28 - Akreg: exp exp 001 - 1 min 58 sec 21:30 - Akreg: exp bliz 002 - 51 sec 21:32 - Akreg: arm exp 003 1min 11 sec *уничтожение болл туррет гана даст жалкие +150. требует кроме уворота 2 хита с базуки *карпет бомбин соснёт с одного хита. награда 88мм флак. +150 оо. Valkyrie В 1944 году в Мазурских лесах Восточной Пруссии стоял подземный комплекс невиданных доселе масштабов, надежно защищенный от вражеских бомб прочными железобетонными стенами. Но никакие укрепления не помешали бойцам Сопротивления проникнуть на территорию этого комплекса и совершить дерзкое покушение на Гитлера. Откройте для себя динамичные бои на карте Valkyrie, купив DLC 1: The Resistance уже сегодня. Кроме того, вы можете приобрести сезонный абонемент, чтобы получать все новые загружаемые материалы в момент их выхода. Вражеский самолёт перехватчик не даст игроку вызвать беспилотник, что странно. Вообще, раньше можно было под глушилкой такое запускать. Переход на Престиж 3 +200 СО Переход на престиж в дивизии: +100 СО (причём насрать какого уровня престиж дивизии) Скин бритиш танкер выглядит на карточке с наушниками, хотя на самом скине наушников нет. Ящиком всё ещё можно шлёпнуть врага. Ящик висящий над головой не захватить. Награды из ящика не пропадают при взятии второй (обе будут доступны). Блицкриг, чиканутая ты фигня, необходимо в меню назначить клавишу для четвёртой стрики. Новое получение молотова, с полученным ранее, но истраченным на 1 бутылку, перепишет киллстрику и даст новую, с 2 бутылками. Парашютистов десантируется 4 бойца. Легче всего нейтрализовать их на процессе приземления, то есть до того как они коснулись земли. Эти же боты появляются из ниоткуда (не выпрыгивают из самолёта). можно увидеть вражескую глайд-бомб убийство тактическим ножом и прикладом имеет одинаковую иконку. нож, бита, ледоруб и ещё какая-то хрень имеют свои иконки Снова камуфляжи M1916: Такой камуфляж немецкие солдаты Первой мировой вручную наносили на свои каски М1916 "Штальхельм". Камуфляж: требования Получить не менее 10 медалей "Расплата" с "Ли-Энфилд" ---- Снег: Зимний авиационный камуфляж. Камуфляж: требования Убить 50 противников из "Ли-Энфилд", служа в горнострелковой дивизии ---- Леопард:Такой камуфляж использовался в Северной Африке для авиации Камуфляж: требования Убить 50 противников из "Ли-Энфилд". служа любой дивизии, кроме горнострелковой ---- Бронза Камуфляж: требования Не менее 5 раз совершить по 2 быстрых убийства из 'Ли-Энфилд' ---- Медь Камуфляж: требования Не менее 5 раз совершить по 5 убийств из "Ли-Энфилд" за одну жизнь ---- Золото Камуфляж: требования Пройти все испытания группы "Камуфляж" для "Ли-Энфилд" ---- Бриллиант Камуфляж: секретно Доступно после прохождения всех предшествующих испытаний группы "Камуфляж". Камо нежити в зомби: Дорога Туле камуфляж (Запретные слова, вмёрзшие в лёд) | Дурст камуфляж | Небель ролльт хинайн камуфляж | Унхаймлих камуфляж Рейнджи есть версия, что они исправлены, ибо странно. *Бритиш 69: 10 м. *Смоук: 8 м. *Газ: 4 м. *Фаер: 6 м. *Мк2 фраг: 6 м. *Липучка: 5 м. *С-мина: 4 м. *С4: 6 м. ---- Аттачи Акимбо Старт патры *4, макс патры *4. Хипспред 4 - 7, 3 - 5, 2 - 4. (стэнд, утка и пр0н) Штык Урон 135. Сошки *релоад тайм * 0,5 *релоад эмпти * 0,5 *хип спред весь делится на два. *снижение отдачи на 10% *снижение времени прицеливания на 20% *адс спред * 0,1 сошки трёх типов, например третьего типа сошки файртайм *0,91 *сошки третьего типа снижают отдачу на 30% и мин магн. *сошки третьего типа снижают центерспид на 20% (умножение на 0,8) *где эта падла используется - я так и не пони. Магазин *Стартовые патроны в полтора раза *Макс патры в полтора раза *Магазин в полтора раза Исключения: *Брен = 100 патронов. *Льюис = 97 патронов. *МГ42 = 100 патронов. *ППШ41 стартовый, максимальный боезапас и магазин *2,03. Нарезка нубов. Обычная: *макимальный диапазон *1,3 *второй диапазон *1,3 *минимальный *1,3 ВИнтовки: *диапазон *2 Шотган: *максимальный *1 (тот же, кароч) *рейндж2 *1 (тот же кароч) *минимальный *1 (да ну нах) *дмгДиапазонСкейл *1,13 *multishotBaseDamage4*0.8 ПП: *диапазон2 *1,25 *минимальный *1,25 Квикдроу *адсИн и адсАут *0,84 ЛМГ: *адсИН и адсАут *0,8 СМГ: *адсИН *0,5 адсАут *1 Нубомёт #обычный звезда в шоке, максимум 3 аммо. Старт почему то тоже 3. Урон мелишкой 120. *Рейз Дроп 2000 *спринт на 20 меньше, лолчто? он же инфинити. *радиус поражения 7,62 м *урон 120 #союзники и ось *аммо 2 *урон мели 95 *релоад*1,15 *рейз/дроп 2000 *адсзумфов 80 *радиус 6,5 м *урон взрывом 120-25. хорошо это или плохо? диаметр будет ведь 13 метров, зона до 100 видимо малая очень. #blades и м1гаранд - зм и сингл? *аммо для первого 6 и для второго 3 - наверное не МР. Рукоятка (ГРИП) отдача * 0,925 Стеади Аим #Обычный - пистолеты? *спредМИН и МАКС *0,45, дакМИН и МАКс * 0,45, пр0н тоже. *хипСпредСпринтМИН и Макс *0,85 *в скольжении то же значение. (*1) *adsSpread*0.45 #SMG *хипСпредМИН МАКС для всего *0,65 *хипСпредСпринтМин Мах *0,9 *в скольжении то же значение. (*1) *adsSpread*0.65 Мех.прицел открытый прицел снижает: *locTorsoLower=1 *adsViewKickPitchMin=67 *adsViewKickPitchMax=77 *adsViewKickCenterSpeed=600 *hipViewKickCenterSpeed=450 Пулевые патроны множители: *locHelmet=2 *хэд = 2 * шея = 2 *верхний торс =2 *нижний торс = 1 *верхняя рука = 2 *нижняя рука 1,5 *ноги 1 *Пробивная способность = 3 (как у ЛМГ) *Старт аммо 16 *Макс аммо 8 *урон 98-65-65-50 *диапазон 1200 - 2000 ю. Скорострельность #0бычный: файртайм * 0,94 *лмг: ф*0,91 *шотган речамбер: ф*0,7 *снайпер: ф*0,76 *снайп болт: ф*0,68 Баллистик калибрейшн адсАйдлЭмаунт*0,6 Тактический нож урон 135 Оптика 4 ха *фов 30 *адсИдлЭмаунт*0,1 *adsViewKickCenterSpeed*1.05 для енфилда, кар98к, kbsp1938, спрингфилд и тип38 тоже самое кроме *adsIdleAmount*1 *adsTransOutTime*0.75 *adsViewKickCenterSpeed*0.9 Оптика 6ха *зумфов 15,4